moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
John Dies At The End - Extras
At the very start of the film, we see David using an axe to chop off the head of a man with a swastika tattooed on his tongue. The decapitation is not actually the cause of death; the man had been shot eight times and David is chopping off the head to ensure that the body cannot be reanimated by any paranormal force. * After buying a new axe to replace the one he broke decapitating the Neo-Nazi corpse, David later uses his new axe to kill a slug-like creature he finds in his kitchen. * While investigating a haunted house, David and John are attacked by an evil manifestation that forms a physical body out of assorted meat products. The "meat golem" mistakes David for its nemesis, paranormal researcher Dr. Albert Marconi, but David has a direct line to Marconi on his cell-phone and calls him. He puts the meat golem on the line and Marconi apparently makes some kind of incantation over the phone to banish the entity. When the entity is banished, its body collapses into its various meat parts. * Roger North appears in the back of David's Humvee and plants some kind of parasitic slug on David's chest. David manages to overpower Roger and uses a cigarette lighter to force the slug to let go of his chest. He then throws the slug out of the window, stops the car, then steps out and squashes the creature under his foot. * Police detective Lawrence Appleton takes David in for questioning and tells him that John and eleven other youths went to a party at the One Ball Inn at midnight. Twelve hours later, the detective is telling David that John is only one of them left alive, the others all having died supposedly after overdosing on the "Soy Sauce" drug. * In a flashback, Appleton reveals that several of the "Soy Sauce" youngsters had visited Bruce Matthews' shack at the trailer park. At 4.00 in the morning, one of them had called the police and when they arrived, Appleton found that one Justin White was covered in tiny white flies. The others who were there were already dead, reduced to skeletons and shredded vital organs. * When John and Dave enter Korrok's world, Largeman shows them a slideshow of how this parallel world's history diverged from that of our world. The slideshow also features cartoon images of innocent people being sacrificed to Korrok, shoved into a ditch and ripped apart and devoured by giant spider-like creatures. * Dave and John are introduced to Korrok and witness a human sacrifice offered to it. A naked man tumbles out of a hole in the cavern and is swallowed by one of Korrok's many tentacular appendages. Upon eating his victim, Korrok exclaims "Mmm, bacon!" * John uses a baseball bat to slug one of Korrok's disciples over the head. The disciple falls off the walkway and into the fleshy mass of Korrok below. One of Korrok's tentacles grabs the disciple's crotch and another rips off his head. * John uses a makeshift flamethrower (a paint gun fitted with a propane canister) to torch a second disciple. * An axe-wielding disciple charges at Dr. Marconi, but the doctor casually draws a gun and shoots the attacker. * Contrary to the film's title, John does NOT die, not at the end or at any point before. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Comedic Deaths Category:John Dies At The End